Falling
by darknessinertia
Summary: "O pesadelo, Ginny, as pessoas vivem dentro de suas próprias mentes." TomxGinny


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Black&Red da seção TomxGinny do fórum 6V. Baseada na música _No Fear_, da banda _The Rasmus._

* * *

_**Falling**_

**

* * *

**

_Girl__  
__You lived your life like a sleeping swan__  
__Your time has come to go deeper_

_Girl__  
__The final journey has just begun__  
__The destiny chose the reaper_

_

* * *

_

Ginny sentia como se estivesse afundando; rapidamente, e cada vez mais. Mas não havia água e, mesmo com a pressão que sentia contra o peito, e o nó na garganta, ainda conseguia respirar. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo nem sabia como havia parado ali, apenas lembrava perfeitamente do que ouvira, poucos minutos antes de afundar. Antes que o sangue começasse a se espalhar pelo chão, e seus olhos ficarem pesados.

_"Pegue a minha mão."_ A voz dele soou ao longe e se repetia, como se ela ainda fosse capaz de ouvi-la.

_"Vamos, pegue a minha mão."_

Era uma ordem. E ela sempre seguia a ele. Sempre obedecia. Mal sabia ela que esse seria seu último ato.

_"Espere por mim." _Ginny pede, ao perceber que não conseguiria mais segurar a mão dele. Ele continuou em frente, esquecendo-se dela, como sempre fazia, mas Ginny o seguiu, como se nadasse atrás dele.

Ainda respirava...

Apenas.

Havia apenas mais escuridão aonde ele a estava levando. Não, ele não a estava levando a lugar nenhum, Ginny pensou, havia sido ela mesma que escolhera aquilo. Aquele negro que via diante de seus olhos era fruto de sua própria displicência. Não existia luz naquele lugar, reconheceu com pavor. Estava tudo escuro, como o fundo de um oceano.

Havia sombras. Vultos do que pareciam ser pessoas; apenas vários borrões.

_Eles parecem estar se afogando. _Foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça ao ver aquela cena.

_"Você não teria que passar por isso, Ginny, se tivesse escolhido o que as pessoas gostam de chamar de 'correto'." _Tom fala - parando silenciosamente ao seu lado -, sempre adivinhava o que se passava em sua mente. _"Este não é o caminho que garotas como você deveriam seguir." _

_Mas você me chamou_, ela quis dizer, mas permaneceu em silêncio, congelada, ainda observando os vultos que batiam uns nos outros como se estivessem espremidos em uma grande redoma de vidro. Fecha os olhos com força, tentando se esquecer do que via. Querendo acreditar que nada daquilo estava acontecendo.

_"O que são eles?"_ Enfim criou coragem para perguntar.

_"O mesmo que você"_, ele responde. Ginny o olha com um misto de medo e dúvida, seu rosto tornando-se cada vez mais pálido na medida em que o tempo passava. _"Procurando por alguma coisa; alguém. Buscando a piedade."_

_Mas eles não encontram nada_, Ginny percebe.

_"Mas, Tom..."_, diz, quase como se suplicasse; seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

_"É, eu sei"_, ele concorda. _"Eles não encontram nada."_

Ela se afasta dele com um pulo, parecendo ter recém percebido que Tom estava ali.

_"Você é um monstro"_, sua voz sai fraca, congelando de pavor. Ele ri, fica em silêncio por um momento; não nega nada do que ouviu.

_"E ainda assim você me seguiu."_

Era verdade. Tom estava certo. Não era totalmente culpa dele.

_"Sabe, Ginny, as pessoas pensam que vão poder dormir, quando tudo acaba... Descansar em paz, como dizem, mas isto não acontece"_, ele explica, percebendo que ela se calara por um longo momento. Observa que os olhos dela estão petrificados pelo medo, pela angústia, mas mesmo assim o sorriso lunático não desaparece de seus lábios.

_É tão bom saber coisas que os outros não sabem. Tolos._

_"Isto não existe."_

_"O que existe, então?"_ Ginny questiona. _Apenas isto? _Não, não poderia ser.

_"Você não deveria ver"_, Tom lamenta, como se importasse para ele o que Ginny estava passando. _"Mas, não faz diferença. O pesadelo, Ginny, as pessoas vivem dentro de suas próprias mentes." _

Era isso que aguardava e atormentava todas aquelas almas, então, inclusive a dela? Era como se Tom dissesse: _viva o pesadelo, Ginny, é só isso que você terá de agora em diante._

Viva o pesadelo. Mas... Por quê?

Era culpa dele? Sua culpa? Não importava, importava? Fazia alguma diferença?

_"Você não pode me deixar"_, ela suplica, mesmo já sabendo a resposta dele.

_"Eu nunca estive com você para poder um dia te deixar", _Tom explica com impaciência. _"Não era para eu estar aqui."_

_"Mas você está!" _Ela grita. Já começando a ficar cada vez mais perdida; revoltada.

_"Só porque você quis assim"_, Tom rebate. As lágrimas haviam se formado novamente nos olhos de Ginny, e agora escorriam livremente por seu rosto branco como o gelo._ "E eu... O que posso dizer? Era exatamente o que eu queria, Ginny, e você permitiu isso. Só por causa de um capricho infantil; uma fraqueza."_

_"Mas eu te am-!"_ Tenta gritar, mas ele a para.

O rosto de Tom havia se contraído de nojo, e ele a calou, pressionando um dos dedos longos e gelados contra os lábios vermelhos da ruiva. Era incrível, notou, como as cores de Ginny ainda continuavam vivas; vibrantes; mesmo depois da morte. Mesmo ela estando tão fria agora, assim como ele.

_"Não continue"_, a voz dele sai, pela primeira vez, entrecortada; um pouco fraca.

_"Por que você está fazendo isto, Tom?"_, Ginny pergunta, mas Tom não responde, apenas a observa com os olhos negros vazios; e ela podia ver seu próprio reflexo, a sua própria angústia, refletida naquele espelho.

_Eu estou com medo.__  
_  
_"Mas você não temeu a morte"_ , Tom diz.

_"Eu... Eu estou... ?"_, sua voz treme, e ela observa mais uma vez as sombras que ainda se debatem, fazendo aqueles sons que lhe causavam ainda mais desespero. _"E c-como você está aqui?"_

_"Você já está presa nos seus pensamentos, Ginny, assim como eles. Sempre esteve."_

Ao ouvir aquilo, Ginny sentiu como se uma onda gelada invadisse seu corpo, congelando seus ossos. Parecia que algo estava sendo arrancado de dentro de si.

_"Primeiramente eu não tinha a intenção de roubá-la para mim, mas você não me deixou escolha."_

E com um leve sorriso estampado em seus lábios - ou assim Ginny pensou ter visto -, Tom continuou a encará-la, o congelar intencificando-se em seu corpo. Era incrível, ela pensou maravilhada, ao invés de sentir medo: ele nem precisava tocá-la para fazê-la sentir-se daquele jeito. E Tom continuava a falar, mas Ginny mal via seus lábios se moverem, estava tudo se transformando em um simples borrão. Conseguiu apenas assimilar algumas das coisas que Tom havia dito, notando agora que seus olhos não se moviam, nem piscavam, como se ele estivesse fazendo algum tipo de feitiço não-verbal. Até que tudo ao seu redor girou e ela simplesmente caiu nos braços dele - sempre presentes para ampará-la.

Ainda bem que Tom estava ali. _É confortável_, percebe, _estar desse jeito. Protegida._

_Quero ficar aqui para sempre, Tom._

Ele então passa uma das mãos levemente em seu rosto gélido, cada vez mais branco. Nos lábios da ruiva jazia um leve sorriso de prazer. E seus olhos, agora terrivelmente negros, pararam de se mexer; já não viam mais Tom - ele já a havia deixado há muito tempo, afinal.

_"É isso que acontece com as almas, Ginny: elas se perdem. Seguindo em direção de algo; alguém..."_

Tom abre a mão e desliza-a sobre o rosto de Ginny, fechando seus olhos, trancando-os na escuridão para sempre.

_"...Mas não encontram nada."_

Deita o corpo desvanecido da ruiva no chão e levanta-se. Na mão dela, fechada em punho, podia-se ver um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado, manchado de sangue, onde se lia:

_Sei que ainda vou te encontrar de novo._  
_Com amor, Ginny._

Tom então sai caminhando em direção às profundezas da escuridão, deixando ali apenas mais um corpo dentre tantos outros que já havia visto caídos no chão. Apodrecendo.

_"Adeus, Ginny", _diz simplesmente.

E não olha para trás.

* * *

_Girl_

_Rain falls down from the northern skies__  
__Like poisoned knives with no mercy__  
__Girl__  
__Close your eyes for the one last time__  
__Sleepless nights from here to eternity_

_-x-  
_


End file.
